Let Me Know
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Much to contrary belief, Chad Dylan Cooper did in fact own a diary. Channyness ::For xForeverDazzledx:: One Shot


**A.N: **Random spark of an idea I got. I get them a lot.  
And yeah, this story is dedicated to **xForever-Dazzledx**. Why? Because she's an awesome friend. I decided it was time to dedicate something to her :)

* * *

**Let Me Know**

It was useless. She wasn't going anywhere.

Tawni and Portlyn had lied and said they had a surprise for her. She was confused. For three reasons actually.

One: Tawni. Portlyn. When did those two girls ever get along? And when did they become friends? It was confusing, and they sounded so happy and comfortable talking to each other as they walked along the hallway. Well, in fact, they would actually be good friends. Both of them loved fashion and didn't understand things well. But from opposite shows?

Two: When did those two ever buy her anything? Last time she checked, she wasn't close enough with either of them to get a gift. So she was actually honored they had gotten something for her, even if it was little.

Three: Why? Just why?

She slid down the door, sighing. They had locked her in. From the outside. Which was insane, because most doors could only be locked from the inside. They had probably gotten one of the custodians to change the door knob before she came in.

The room that she was locked in wasn't just any room. It was Chad Dylan Cooper's.

Which was just perfect. Because not only was she was locked in a room, she was locked in his room. The boy who lived to annoy the heck out of her with a bi-polar attitude. One second he would be all nice to her, helping her and giving compliments, and the next second they would be at each others throats.

It was confusing.

But what confused her the most was that Portlyn had told her to check under his pillow. What pillow? There were only two pillows, and both of them were on the couch. So she decided to check; there was nothing better for her to do anyways.

Lifting up the first pillow, she found nothing. Almost giving up, she lifted the other pillow and gasped at what she saw. A small blue leather-bond note book. She opened the first page and instantly recognized the handwriting.

Chad Dylan Cooper owned a diary?!

Well, technically it was a 'journal' to guys. But who cared. In a girl's view, it was a diary. Sonny almost laughed, but instead she bit her bottom lip to keep from her laughter escaping.

Was this the surprise that Tawni and Portlyn had for her? Because if it was, it was hilarious.

She was tempted. Tempted to open the book and read the notes and secrets that laid on these pages. But she couldn't do that. It wasn't her place to just go into his stuff...

But she just had to know what was in there.

She flipped open to the last page that was filled in. Which happened to be yesterday...

_Sonny. How can I tell her how I feel? She's all that I see now.  
They actually had to cut filming yesterday because I was too  
occupied with her. Portlyn hit me on the head with the maga-  
zine she was reading. She told me to just tell her already.  
But I couldn't. Then Sonny would just laugh at me. What  
do I do? Every time she walks into my sight, she's all I  
focus on. Her hair, her smile, her personality. And I mean  
she's beautiful too. I have to actually act to keep up my  
self in front of her. And it get's annoying having to do  
that 24/7. But what can I do? I can't let her know that  
I love her._

Her reading was interrupted when the door opened, a shocked Chad coming into the room. She froze, the book still opened to the recent page in her hands. He had his eyes locked on her, knowing what she had in her hands.

"Too bad you can't let me know," she stated. She gently placed the book on the couch, meeting his gaze. She took cautious steps towards him. Hopefully he wouldn't react. All he was doing was standing there, letting his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

She stopped in front of him, leaning in. Her lips were centimeters apart when she whispered, "Because I love you too." And then she closed the distance.

Even though she was lost in the moment, she had the chance to catch a thought that was running through her head before it dissapeared and Chad had took it's place...

Tawni and Portlyn did actually have a surprise for her.

She could get used to this.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
